


West Coast《西海岸》

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: Peter and Mr.Stark are taking a trip in a car across US to the west coast, and their relationship seems to change in the journey ...The seductive snake spit his tongue at him.And he decided to eat the apple.





	West Coast《西海岸》

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Underage sex mentioned, Peter is 16. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading. :-)

West Coast 西海岸

By Alex_Sherlock

年轻人总是精力过剩，托尼腹诽道，在看着年轻人跑远之后。

事情的起因是男孩看见一只小狗在高速路边的河流里挣扎，于是他跑跑跳跳地去把那只小狗救了出来。

随着热力源的远离，托尼开始觉得有些无聊，于是他走下车，在不远不近的地方点了一支烟，等他从不知何时浮现的思绪里出来时，男孩已经回到车上了。

夕阳不是那么刺眼，托尼把墨镜摘下来，红色和黄色变得更加鲜活而贴近。这时男孩从车窗里探出头来，怀里抱着刚刚从水里捞出来的小狗，男孩甚至举起了狗狗的一只前爪跟自己打招呼。不知道谁看起来更像只可怜的小狗，托尼想。年轻的男孩现在浑身湿透了，比起他抱在怀里还裹着浴巾的小狗，男孩甚至没能擦擦自己湿漉漉的头发，卷曲的发端在夕阳的照耀下闪着水光。

会生病的，托尼不知道这句话是对谁说的，男孩离自己的年龄还很远，他还不会因为一次没吹干头发就感冒发烧，而托尼才是那个需要操心养生的人——不过这被他理所当然地忽略了，因为他在乎的太多，随便拿出来一个都足够让他忽略自己。

托尼之前没有想到，这次的穿越美国之旅会被男孩当作一次“在路上”般的旅途，自己原本预想着男孩会很快厌倦路途颠簸和辗转于酒店之间的生活，然后就能尽早回纽约，然而男孩给这次旅行带来了完全不同的东西，他们现在就像对上世纪五十年代的恋人，在闷热夏日里横穿空旷的美利坚中部——感谢上帝现在有自动驾驶和车载空调，不然托尼不确定男孩的热情还够不够坚持如此之长的旅途。

托尼把玩着手里的墨镜，看着湿漉漉的男孩在车里和那只湿漉漉的小狗玩耍，如果说之前他还有一点被长途旅行积累起来的烦躁不安，现在也早就消失得无影无踪了，暖黄光辉下的两只小狗好像在他的心上挠了挠痒，一切变得如此安静。

快到晚上了，得找个住处了，他对自己说。

 

彼得没想到斯塔克先生还有这种神奇的能力——无论在哪都可以找到一个舒服的住处，这大概也算一种超能力吗？男孩不知道，这是常年外出积累的能力，这又怎么能希求男孩知道呢，他连纽约都很少离开。其他很多事情也是一样，他不了解斯塔克先生的一切，于是他接受斯塔克先生所有的一切，将之作为斯塔克先生本身去拥抱。

又或者并不是斯塔克先生找的住处有多舒适呢？托尼常常因为旅馆的床垫太软或是太硬而睡不好，而年轻人只要把头靠在斯塔克先生的肩膀上，就能一觉睡到大天亮。自从他们开始旅行，托尼便度过了无数个难眠之夜，身旁的年轻男孩总是伸展开青春期疯狂生长的修长四肢，勾住他的腿，抱住他的手臂，让他像是实打实地被网住，全身沾满捕食者的味道。还有青少年高得惊人的体温，熨得他没法平静下来，只好在黑暗中睁着眼睛放空思绪，有时还能听见年轻人的一两句梦话。年轻人的呼吸平静而缓慢，托尼能借着月光看见男孩胸口微微起伏，白色的月光和白色的被单随着起伏看起来像极缓慢的潮汐，这潮汐让他渐渐沉入睡眠。

有时候托尼会想去周边的酒吧看看，但男孩还远未到年龄，于是斯塔克先生只好自己一个人去。他会不放心年轻人，但男孩会宽慰他，让他去尽情地放松，他当然做不到，往往不到一个小时就会回酒店，回到某个灯光昏黄的房间，回到年轻人随行李打包的漫画堆里，回到潮汐漫涌的休憩处。

有时候托尼会觉得自己正生活在某种五十年代迷梦里，驾车缓慢穿越美洲大陆奔向西海岸，每天看日落的光辉，车里播送着老歌。身旁的年轻人喜欢吃高热量的食物，每次他们在车上吃东西时那味道能盖过托尼的车载香水味，直到年轻人把最后一块披萨吞进肚里，气味才会慢慢消失，香水的味道再浮上来，气味在柔和地短兵相接，像是某种古老的东方拳术。

可是没有酒算什么五十年代迷梦呢。托尼有时候会买酒带上楼，在昏暗的酒店房间里慢慢喝，年轻人有时特别多话，缠着自己说这说那，可有时又会特别安静，几乎无声地溜到斯塔克先生坐着的沙发旁，把自己轻轻地放进沙发里，有意无意地触碰斯塔克先生因为喝酒而些微变红的皮肤。男孩的身体在诉说着渴望，眼睛在诉说着请求，而斯塔克先生会说，kid。

男孩的眼神有时会因为这个称呼变得黯然，但并不会持续太久，年轻人第二天又会以乐观的面貌跟斯塔克先生说早安，那种全然快乐的神情能骗过任何一个旅店老板，让他们相信这只是一对赶旅游行程的父子。托尼并不畏惧解释，他只是不想费口舌，或者至少他是这样认为的。直到某一个晚上，夜莺的鸣叫渐渐平息的时候，彼得的手伸进了他的睡衣里。

一切就这样自然而然地发生了，托尼没有阻止年轻人对自己私人空间的侵入，说不好或许正是他自己纵容了男孩，让他一次次逼近危险的边界。他为了保护男孩做了无数努力，但当一个倔强的年轻人一门心思想要不顾道德的禁止做成一件事的时候，你又能怎样呢，自身的心意尚且如此难以隐藏，钢铁铠甲里的人也并不是铁板一块。

那之后的每个夜晚，两人间的距离都会更近，离海岸还有一天路程的那个晚上，彼得吻了他。

不，这太过了，不行，必须停下来，托尼对自己说，但为时已晚。

年轻人火热的呼吸打在斯塔克先生的脸上，带着微甜的苹果气味——诱惑的毒蛇向托尼吐出了蛇信——而他决定吃下苹果。托尼热烈地回吻了他，情欲的狂潮将两人卷入其中，一切犹疑都失去意义，两个人从未像此刻这样紧地拥抱对方，男孩的力气大到勒得斯塔克先生的腰开始疼痛，托尼忍不住呻吟了一声，男孩才意识到，接着收住自己的蜘蛛力量，把更多的力气花在舌头上。

第二天他们就要抵达西海岸，那里有香烟、烈酒和无数的消遣，而彼得想要的并不是那些，他还知道，托尼想要的也并不是那些。他们的旅程并不会结束，因为从他们发现关于对方的真相那一刻起，他们只能从彼此的唇上汲取烈酒。

 

【The End】


End file.
